


Leb wohl auf Umwegen

by PhilosophicCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Letters I'll Never Send [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Letters, Sequel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/PhilosophicCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tatsache ist: Ich habe den letzten Brief nicht abgeschickt. Ich schicke diesen Brief nicht ab. Ich werde es mit dem nächsten nicht tun. Und der übernächste wird auch in meinem Zimmer versauern. Genau wie alle anderen, die dann noch folgen, es auch tun werden.</i>
</p><p>Fortsetzung zu 'Der Brief'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leb wohl auf Umwegen

_Lieber L.,_

_irgendwie finde ich lustig, dass ich schon wieder dabei bin, dir einen Brief zu schreiben. Wobei, 'schon wieder' ist vielleicht der falsche Begriff. Der letzte Brief ist ja schon ein paar Monate her. Und außerdem kann ich auch nicht behaupten, dass ich die Briefe an dich schreibe. Ich meine, ja gut: ich tue es. Aber ich habe den letzten Brief nie abgeschickt. Und das werde ich mit dem hier auch nicht tun. Ich weiß es. Ich schicke Briefe so gut wie nie ab. Ich glaube den letzten Brief, den ich wirklich losgeschickt habe, war irgendeiner vor ein paar Jahren an meinen Opa. Ein paar Seiten englisches Gekritzel, weil ich ein bisschen üben wollte.  
Tatsache ist: Ich habe den letzten Brief nicht abgeschickt. Ich schicke diesen Brief nicht ab. Ich werde es mit dem nächsten nicht tun. Und der übernächste wird auch in meinem Zimmer versauern. Genau wie alle anderen die dann noch folgen es auch tun werden._

_Weißt du, was ich noch lustig finde? Ich habe kein Problem damit, so etwas wie diesen oder dem letzten Brief einem Fremden zu zeigen. Oder mehreren Fremden. Aber ich habe ein Problem damit es dir zu zeigen. Oder anderen Freunden. Komisch oder? Aber vielleicht liegt es genau daran. Es sind Fremde. Sie könne mich auf nichts ansprechen. Sie können mich nicht erkennen. Nicht mal, wenn ich jetzt hier eine Beschreibung von mir reinschreiben würde. Würde ich ihnen auf offener Straße über den Weg laufen, würde ich nicht wissen, dass sie diesen Brief gelesen haben. Und sie würden nicht wissen, dass ich ihn geschrieben habe. Trotzdem tut es gut, dass irgendwer das ließt. Ich weiß nicht warum. Vielleicht, weil ich dann nicht ganz alles für mich behalte. Vielleicht, weil einfach irgendwer es sieht. Und es vielleicht versteht. Vielleicht, ohne mich zu kennen. Ohne mich kennen zu müssen._  
_Als ob man das wirklich müsste. Als ob man irgendetwas verpassen würde, wenn man nicht mit mir spricht. Als ob ich so spannend wäre, dass man mich kennen sollte._  
_Das ist nicht so. Ich denke das war auch nie so. Das wird wahrscheinlich auch nie so sein._  
_Das beste daran ist: du könntest diesen Brief auch lesen. Was ich nicht glaube. Du würdest dank dem letzten Brief wahrscheinlich sogar wissen, wer das geschrieben hat. Aber du würdest mich nicht drauf ansprechen. Und ich würde nie wissen, dass du es gelesen hättest. Aber wenn ich es wüste, dann wäre ich dir dankbar dafür. Ich kann nicht mit jemandem reden. Nein warte, ich will nicht mit jemandem reden. Schreiben ist so viel leichter als reden. Auch wenn es vermutlich schwieriger ist, sich auszudrücken. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das schaffe. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich dass überhaupt will …_

_Weißt du, seit dem letzten Brief ist viel passiert. Ein Todesfall in meiner Familie. Ich möchte kein Mitleid. Wollte ich nie. Hab ich auch nie gebraucht. Denke ich zumindest. Ist auch nicht so wichtig gewesen. Es war nur meine Urgroßmutter. Auch wenn das 'nur' vielleicht falsch ist aber ich hab sie einfach kaum gekannt. Ich hab' weitergemacht. Ich habe weiterhin gelacht. Ich habe versucht das Ganze mitzufühlen. Mit wem auch immer. Aber irgendwie geht das nicht. Ich kann nicht irgendwem zeigen, dass ich ihn trösten möchte. Ich bin dazu scheinbar gar nicht in der Lage. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich schaffe es nicht. Es geht einfach nicht. Ich denke, ich komme mit diesen Ganzen Gefühlen einfach nicht klar. Wenn jemand stirbt, dann lache ich einfach weiter. Tue so, als wäre nichts._  
_Man könnte jetzt sagen, ich tue das aus irgendeinem Grund. Also so von wegen anderen zu zeigen, dass es weiter geht oder so. Aber ehrlich? Nein. Mach ich nicht. Ich komme einfach nicht mit den unterschiedlichen Situationen klar. Ja, ich weiß: Menschen sind kompliziert und so. Das kann man mir gerne erklären, aber echt jetzt? Jeder andere kommt doch auch mit seinen Mitmenschen klar. Ich … Warum schaff ich das nicht? Ich meine … ja, solange es Menschen gut geht komme ich mit ihnen zurecht. Bin immer zu Scherzen aufgelegt. Und dann? Wenn jemand ein Problem hat. Gut, ich kenne diese typischen Fragen: Alles okay? Was ist denn? Brauchst du irgendwas? Kann ich dir was bringen? Soll ich dich irgendwohin begleiten?_  
_Aber … das sind doch nur Höflichkeiten. Sowas lernt man, wenn andere sich um einen kümmern. Das ist einfach nur dieses typische, was man fragen muss. Das zeigt doch nicht, dass ich mit Leuten klar komme. Wenn ich jemanden sehe, der weint, dann gehe ich an ihm vorbei. Es sei denn es ist ein guter Freund. Wenn sich ein Fremder verletzt, dann würde ich stehen bleiben, und ihm helfen. Ja, das kann ich mir einreden. Aber stimmt das? Wirklich? Würde ich das tun? Ich bin schon oft an solchen Leuten vorbei gegangen, bei denen schon jemand stand. Was sage ich mir dann? Der macht das schon. Der hilft ihr/ihm doch schon. Ich brauche hier nicht stehen bleiben._  
_Ich könnte mir jetzt einreden, dass es daran liegt, dass ich selbst nicht möchte, das mich irgendjemand auf etwas anspricht. Ich hasse es darauf angesprochen zu werden, wenn ich traurig bin. Oder wenn ich mich verletze. Wenn ich im Winter ausrutsche. Dann will ich nicht, dass irgendwer auf mich zu rennt und sagt: Hey, alles okay? Ist dir was passiert? Kann ich helfen?_  
_Auf sowas habe ich überhaupt keine Lust. Oder? Ich könnte hier wieder auf meine Uroma zurück kommen. Als sie tot wart, hat es mich nicht interessiert. Nicht im geringsten. Ehrlich nicht. Es gibt da dieses schöne Wort: Oh._  
_Das hab' ich gebraucht. Ehrlich. Als meine Mutter Abends zu mir kam._  
_'P. ist gestern gestorben.' Was sagt man da? Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Hab ich immer noch nicht. 'Oh.' war das einzige, was mir eingefallen ist. Ich meine, was auch sonst? Ich weiß nicht mal, wie meine Mutter zu ihr stand. Eigentlich bin ich ein grauenhafter 'Freundschaftsmensch', wenn man das so nennen kann._

_Weißt du. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, woher ich wusste, dass deine Mutter gestorben war. Ich glaube meine Mutter hat es mir erzählt. Ich weiß, dass J. mal an seiner neuen Schule verprügelt wurde. Woher? Nein, nicht weil er es mir erzählt hat. Weil meine Mutter es wusste. Das ist mies. Ich kann mich selbst nur als absolut grauenhafte Freundin sehen. Ich kann auch nicht zu jemandem hingehen, und fragen: Sag mal, bin ich eigentlich 'ne gute Freundin?_  
_Was würdest du da Antworten? Klar bist du. Das zumindest würde ich sagen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass würden andere auch. Bin mir sicher, dass würdest du auch. Weißt du, wenn ich mich über Lehrer oder irgendwas beschweren will, dann rede ich mit meinen Eltern. Wenn ich einfach nur meine sarkastischen Bemerkungen loswerden will, dann rede ich mit Freunden. Wenn ich sauer bin? Was mach ich dann? Was machst du dann? Ich ignoriere meine Eltern. Ich streite mich mit meinem Bruder. Dabei will ich das gar nicht. Manchmal wünsche ich mir dann, es würde einfach jemand vorbei kommen, der mich dumm anmacht, damit ich ihn anfauchen kann. Damit ich meine ganzen sarkastischen Bemerkungen ernst meinen kann.  
Nein, jetzt wenn ich sie zu jemandem sage, den ich kenne, dann meine ich sie nicht ernst, aber manchmal würde ich mir einfach jemanden wünschen, mit dem ich mich streiten kann, ohne dass es danach ernsthafte Konsequenzen hat. Ich möchte nicht, dass es sich dabei um meinen Bruder handelt. Von meinem Bruder möchte ich, dass er da ist, wenn ich traurig bin. Einfach, weil er dann gar nichts sagt. Ich glaube, dass ist genau das, was ich möchte wenn ich traurig bin. Vor Freunden oder Klassenkameraden weine ich normalerweise nicht. Außer, ich verletze mich. Es ist mir nur ein einziges mal wegen etwas anderem passiert. Mitten im Unterricht. Wegen meiner Uroma. Ja, ich weiß. Ich kannte sie kaum und so aber letzten Endes kannte ich sie eben doch. Nur nicht gut. Auf jeden Fall ist mir in dem Moment einfach klar geworden, dass sie weg war. Für immer. Ich hab' einfach keine Luft mehr bekommen. In dem Moment war ich froh, dass es nur hieß: 'Hey, du musst nichts sagen. Erzähl's mir wenn's dir besser geht, ja?'_

_Genau sowas brauche ich, wenn ich in Tränen ausbreche. Jemanden, der einfach da ist. Mein Bruder kann das. Der steht einfach da, und nimmt mich in den Arm. Meine Eltern können das nicht. Klar, die nehmen mich auch in den Arm, aber meine Mutter fragt so lange, was los ist, bis ich am liebsten Schreiend wegrennen möchte. Warum kann man nicht akzeptieren, dass ich nicht drüber sprechen will? Warum kann man nicht einfach warten, bis ich's von mir aus erzähle? Wenn ich meinen Eltern sagen will, dass ich keine Luft mehr bekomme, dass es mir einfach zu viel wird, dann gehe ich zu ihnen und erzähle ihnen davon. Wenn ich es ihnen nicht erzähle, dann will ich das nicht!_  
_Ich möchte gar keinen der mir sagt,: 'Hey komm, wir finden 'ne Lösung.' Ich will keine verdammte Lösung! Ich will einfach Zeit für mich. Ich will, einfach ein bisschen traurig sein.  
Ja, ich weiß das ist dumm, und ich weiß, dass das vermutlich jeder anders sieht, aber es ist so. Ich brauche niemanden, der mir erklärt, dass es sinnlos ist. Ich brauche einfach … ich weiß gar nicht, was ich brauche. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich auch nicht, warum ich das hier reinschreibe. Wahrscheinlich um einfach irgendwas zu schreiben. Wahrscheinlich, weil es mir einfach durch den Kopf geht und ich nicht drüber reden möchte._

_Wieder so ein netter Punkt: Ich rede nicht. Ich meine: ich rede schon, aber nicht, wenn's mir mies geht. Dann bin ich still, und wünsche mir, dass irgendwer oder irgendwas es merkt. Deshalb habe ich meinen Kater so sehr geliebt. Weil er einfach zum kuscheln kam. Weil der mich nicht nerven konnte. Zumindest nicht mit Fragen. Oder mit langen reden. Der war einfach da, und ich konnte ihn in den Arm nehmen._  
_Oder ich würde mir wünschen, dass irgendwer vorbei kommt, den ich vergraulen kann. Dass jemand Fremdes vorbei kommt, den ich vergraulen kann. Es sollte niemand sein, den ich kenne. Es sollte einfach jemand sein, an dem ich all meine Aggressionen auslassen kann. Verbal. Nicht körperlich. Da wüsste ich gar nicht, was ich tun sollte. Dann würde ich nur dumm in der Gegend rumstehen. Dann würde ich tief durchatmen, so tun, als wäre er oder sie es mir nicht wert, und dann würde ich mich umdrehen, und weg gehen. Dann würde ich so tun, als würde ich mich noch mal zusammenreißen und denjenigen in ruhe lassen._  
_Wahrscheinlich sollte ich irgendwie Boxen lernen oder so. Andererseits würde ich das gar nicht wollen. Ich möchte nicht Boxen. Ich möchte gar nicht auf irgendwen oder irgendwas einprügeln. Ich möchte niemanden verletzen. Ich gehe Konflikten überhaupt gerne aus dem Weg. Sobald jemand einer anderen Meinung ist, stimme ich demjenigen irgendwie nur noch zu. Oder versuche es so zu drehen, dass ich es nicht anders sehe. Vielleicht verstehst du ja, was ich meine. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich kann dieses Meinung verteidigen nicht ab. Es sei denn, es geht um Lehrer, oder gute Freunde. Aber selbst da halte ich mich manchmal zurück. Nur: da ist es was anderes._  
_Wenn ich vor Fremden meine Meinung verteidigen soll, dann ist es automatisch nur noch ein: ja-ich-verstehe-dich-und-sehe-es-ähnlich-aber-ich-verstehe-beide-Seiten-Ding._  
_Warum ist das so? Bin ich da alleine? Siehst du das genauso? Sehen andere das anders? Ich wüste es wirklich gerne._

_Ich schreibe schon wieder zu viel. Weißt du was, vergiss es einfach. War nicht so wichtig. Denn wenn ich ehrlich bin gibt es einen Grund warum ich dir schreibe. Und es ist nicht unbedingt einer dieser bis jetzt genannten Punkte. Es ist ein echter Grund. Einen, von dem es mir schwer fällt es zu gestehen. Aber diesen Grund gibt es eben und deshalb schreibe ich dir. Wie auch immer, ich schweife schon wieder vom Thema ab._

_Na gut, was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte: Danke. Für alles._  
_Ich bin nicht dumm und auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, mir das einzugestehen: wir entfernen uns voneinander. Ich müsste blind sein, um es nicht zu bemerken und deshalb wollte ich dir danken. Dafür, dass du mir immer geholfen hast. Dafür, dass du mein ganzes Leben lang für mich da warst, solange ich denken kann. Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken und mich verabschieden. Für immer.  
Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum ich dir diesen Brief niemals wirklich zukommen lassen werde. Würde ich ihn abschicken würde ich es akzeptieren: Das du gehst. Ich würde akzeptieren, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehen werde. Akzeptieren, dass es vorbei ist. Das will ich nicht. Ich ignoriere es lieber, auch wenn ich es eigentlich schon längst weiß. Aber ich will dich nicht verlieren. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich das schon habe. Aber wenn ich es laut aussprechen oder hier hinschreiben würde, dann wäre es wirklich real. Und dass würde ich nicht können. Das würde ich nicht durchstehen. Darum, akzeptiere ich es nicht. Darum verleugne ich es._

_Aber selbst wenn du diesen Brief hier niemals zu Gesicht bekommen wirst, selbst wenn ich ihn dir niemals zeigen oder schicken werde, gibt es da noch etwas anderes: Ich liebe dich.  
Nein, nicht auf diese lächerliche Art und Weise, wie ein Mädchen für einen Jungen schwärmt oder ihn liebt. Sondern ich liebe deinen Charakter und dass du dich immer um mich gekümmert hast, als sei ich deine Schwester. Ich liebe an dir, dass du immer wie ein Bruder für mich da warst. Auch wenn das schon seit Jahren vorbei ist. Danke dafür. Und mögest du dem nächsten Menschen genauso helfen wie mir. Mögest du dem nächsten eine genauso gute Familie sein._

_Weißt du, vielleicht erzähle ich dir ja irgendwann mal von den Briefen hier. Vielleicht gebe ich sie dir irgendwann sogar. Vielleicht mache ich es – vielleicht lassen ich es bleiben._

_… Weißt du, eigentlich wollte ich diesen Brief ursprünglich mit … mit 'Leb wohl' beenden, aber das schaffe ich wohl nicht. Wenn du wüsstest, dass ich allein bei dem Gedanken daran schon zu weinen angefangen habe. Scheint als hättest du mich noch eine Weile am Hals und müsstest mich ertragen. Oder als müssten meine Briefe an dich mich noch eine Weile ertragen._

_Ein erneutes Danke, alles gute und bis bald,  
deine H._


End file.
